In prior art ratchet tools, customarily an externally toothed head ring is turned in one direction by a ratchet pawl being engaged therewith. Therefore, when the number of teeth is increased to expand the working capacity, the head ratchet mechanism must be enlarged. However, from the standpoint of practical use, enlargement of the head ratchet mechanism is physically limited.